The Letter
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: When Brittany finds a love note in the locker she shares with Alvin, she thinks nothing of it. Alvin, however, is consumed by jealousy. Can their relationsip survive this? A surprise in the end proves everything is not what it seems.


**Just a one-shot I thought would be fun to write. And yes you read it correctly this is an Alvany story. Yes I can write a non-Alvinor story. Anyway the chipmunks and chipettes are seniors in high school. ENJOY!**

**BTW this story is dedicated to IWubtheChipmunks. Thanks for being my friend. You're always there when I need you! I love you (in a brother/sister sort of way) and I can't wait to read all the awesome things you're going to write.**

**000000**

"You have got to be kidding me!" groaned Alvin as he and Eleanor walked down the hall to their lockers. They had just come form their English class. "I worked my butt off on that book report and I got a D. I think Mr. Jennings hates me."

"Mr. Jennings does not hate you. He's just a tough teacher. Even Jeanette and Simon have trouble in his class," said Eleanor. She opened her locker and began putting her books in. She held back a laugh when Alvin opened his. "Why is the inside of your locker all fuzzy and pink?"

"Because I've started sharing a locker with your sister," said Alvin.

"Hmm, let me guess, Jeanette?" asked Eleanor with playful smile.

"Very funny," said Alvin.

"It looks like Barbie threw up in there!" laughed Eleanor. "I know you love Brittany, but you have to set limits. I mean, where's your dignity?"

"I want her to be happy. You know as well as I do when Brittany isn't happy, she won't shut up until she gets her way."

"You want to try that again?" asked a very angry female voice from behind Alvin.

Alvin slowly turned around. He smiled innocently and said, "Hey, Brittany. What's up? I haven't seen you all day."

"Nice to see you too, Alvin," said Brittany. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, what were you were saying before I walked up?"

"I was just saying that I can't be happy if you're not happy because I hate seeing my baby upset," said Alvin. He pulled Brittany closer to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Shoot me!"

"You'd better be nice to me, Alvin," said Brittany. "Otherwise I won't let you near me at the Homecoming dance tonight."

"So, he won't get his feet crushed. How is that a threat?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin held back a laugh and Brittany elbowed him in the gut. Alvin grunted, "Hey, she started it."

"Shut up!" snapped Brittany. "You're just as guilty."

Alvin kissed Brittany on the cheek again. "I love you."

"Sure you do," said Brittany, as she began putting her books in the locker. She found a folded piece of notebook paper with '2BM' written on the front. "What's this?"

"Looks like a note," said Alvin.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Eleanor, rolling her eyes. "What does it say, Brittany?"

Brittany unfolded the note and began to read. "I see you everyday at school and you take my breath away. When I look into your beautiful blue eyes, I melt. Love, Drew Johnson."

"Drew Johnson? Who the heck is Drew Johnson?" asked an obviously jealous Alvin.

"I don't know," said Brittany staring down at the note.

"Well, whoever he is, he sure likes Brittany," said Eleanor.

Just then the bell rang. Brittany grabbed the book for her next class and kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Bye, Alvin. Bye, Elle."

"I need to find out who Drew Johnson is," said Alvin.

"Jealous?" asked Eleanor.

"No. Not at all, it's just…..Brittany is my girlfriend! Everyone knows that. I just want to make sure Drew is reminded of that before his face….I mean his heart gets shattered."

Eleanor placed her hand on Alvin's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Once I snap his neck he won't feel any pain."

"Alvin!"

"I'm kidding, Elle," said Alvin. He closed his locker and walked on to his next class, jealousy fuming with in his heart.

**000 later that day 000**

Alvin had gone to the library for study hall. He nervously tapped his pencil against his text book. Even though he was supposed to be studying for the history exam he had next period, he couldn't stop thinking about Brittany and her secret admirer. He was consumed by jealousy. _"Stupid Drew Johnson. Brittany is my girl. MINE! MINE! MINE!"_

"Alvin, are you ok?" asked Simon sitting down next to him.

"I guess so," sighed Alvin. He though for a moment then asked, "Simon, what would you do if you found out another guy liked Jeanette and maybe…..maybe she liked him too?"

"Why? Do….do you think she's cheating on me?"

"No! I'm just asking this as a what if."

"Oh, I…..wait. Would this have anything to do with the note that Drew guy gave Brittany would it?"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Dude, we're in high school. News travels fast."

"I love Brittany. I can't stand thinking someone might take her away from me," said Alvin.

"I know you love Brittany, and I know she loves you back. No one could take Brittany from you," said Simon. He smiled slightly as he thought, "_Who would want to?"_

"Thanks, Si," said Alvin. "You always know the right thing to say."

"It's a gift," said Simon, with an Alvinish smirk. He patted his older brother on the back. "I've got to go. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye, Simon," said Alvin. Although he did feel better, Alvin couldn't stop thinking about Brittany and Drew.

**000 later that night at the Homecoming dance 000**

"Come on, Alvin. Dance with me!" said Brittany pulling on Alvin's arm.

"No, I refuse to dance to a Justin Bieber song," said Alvin. He smiled slyly as he though up and excuse. "It's against my religion."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I'll find Drew. I bet he'd dance with me."

Alvin sighed and looked up into Brittany's shinning blue eyes. "Brittany, I wish you wouldn't talk like that. You know, I love you."

Brittany hugged Alvin. "Oh, I know you do, Alvin. I love you too."

Alvin pressed his nose to Brittany's nose and smiled. "So, you're not going to leave me?"

"Never!" said Brittany. She laid her head on Alvin's shoulder and they began to sway to the music.

Halfway through the song, someone tapped Alvin on the shoulder. "Umm….excuse me."

Alvin and Brittany turned around to see a young girl, most likely a freshman standing there.

"Yes?" asked Alvin.

"I….I was just wondering if you got my note?"

"You mean, you sent me that?" asked Brittany.

"No, I sent him that," said the girl. "I'm Drew Johnson."

"Oh, my…Wait. How could it be for Alvin?" asked Brittany. "I mean, it had 2BM, as in to Brittany Miller on it."

"Oh, I took that piece of paper out of my math notebook. It must have been some note from Algebra," said Drew.

"I can't believe this," said Brittany.

"Neither can I," said Alvin. _"I can't believe I was so worried."_

"Wait. Are you two together?" asked Drew.

"Yes," said Brittany linking arms with Alvin. Now it was her turn to be jealous.

Drew crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Alvin, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"Well, I…" Before Alvin could finish, Drew slapped him across his face.

"You should really advertise these things!" With that Drew stomped off.

Alvin turned back to Brittany. "Well, that was interesting."

"I'll say," said Brittany. "Are you ok."

"I'll be fine," said Alvin rubbing his face.

Brittany smiled. She wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck and giggled. "Now where were we?"

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
